


Moments

by gamoriek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Decisions and responsabilities, F/M, Heartbreak, Lotor (Mentioned) - Freeform, Memories, Mentions of marriage, Oneshot, bad tags, setup marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamoriek/pseuds/gamoriek
Summary: “There were some moments she knew she wanted to keep in her heart forever. Little pieces of the universe she held strong to her body, incorporating them into her being, like little sea shells that slowly made their way to the deep end of the ocean of her desires”Allura decides to give the war an end, even if that decision breaks her heart.





	Moments

There were some moments she knew she wanted to keep in her heart forever. Little pieces of the universe she held strong to her body, incorporating them into her being, like little sea shells that slowly made their way to the deep end of the ocean of her desires. Moments that adorned her memory, dancing through her head to a beautiful melody that remembered her of her infant years, or to a calm, raspy voice that made her heart pound and her whole body float. Hands bigger than hers, holding flowers of a now forgotten place, metallic fingers caressing her hair. Breathing the air of the song a family used to sing, her lungs giving up while pretty eyes give her a wink.   
The first time she walked with her bare foot on the grass, the first time she swam into the dark, the first time she felt her heart stop, the first time she smiled at a stranger, the first time she saw him standing in front of her. The last time she heard her mentors voice, the last time she saw the sky shine bright, the last time she held the hands of her loved ones, the last time she refused to give into her heart.   
There are moments, useful and important moments, slices of her own life which hurt and healed, decisions she knew was silly to regret.   
But, even though she never thought there would be an exception, she was standing still there, with her heart in her hands and her eyes on the ground, waiting.   
-If that’s what you want, then I have nothing else to say.  
Yet, Allura is no fool. The variety of moments she kept in her mind made her wise, slowly dripping through her youth and forcing her to see truth by truth, making her understand things that maybe before, she wasn’t able to. She could sense the stiffness of his arms, with him standing still five feet away from her. She could sense the way he looked at her, as if he was looking at the void itself, talking slowly, carefully, with the ambiguity of a leader and yet, with the hurt of a storm shattering his smile. She could even see his heart bleeding on the floor, hidden tears behind the walls she knew he quickly started to construct around his soul.  
\- I need you to understand that this is something I have to do rather than something I want to do.   
\- That’s not true. We were able to fight without him on our side before, and we could be able to do it again.  
\- What was I supposed to do?  
\- Talk! You could have talked to us! You could have talked to me!  
\- I wish you could understand.  
\- How am I supposed to understand if you didn’t even give me a chance to think about it?  
\- Think about it? May I remind you that I am the princess, and that I am the only one who can make a decision for me?  
Silence. As deep as the ocean, as long as the universe. A new, undiscovered silence in between them, separating them from the roots of what they, until that moment, called theirs.   
\- There you have it, then. If that is what you want, I may not say anything else.  
Shiro walked away, faster than ever, as if the desperation he felt was unstoppable even for his normally peaceful mind, his presence vanishing from her sight, dissapearing with everything she was used to be surrounded by, even the warmth of the memory of his eyes.   
She could see her own heart bleeding on the floor, then.  
Lovely words left empty in her chest, rainbows fading to cloudy hot days, sweat indicating anxiety and not pleasure, her own responsabilities being confused, maybe, with the desire of running away, giving this useless and neverending war a very needed end.   
But he didn’t understand, did he? She had moments she would never want to forget, that is. He gave her his hands and slowly possesed her sadness, radiating happiness, giving her a wild, new sight of the universe she defended. He blowed kisses as bombs, plating them in her whole body, stoping the ache. He, at the end, gave her many of those moments she would always hold strong to her heart, making her who she was; mourning love incarnated, never regretting it.   
So, she wanted to give him the same opportunity. She wanted to set him free, to run through the grass seeing the sunset, to swim into the warm sea he used to talk about, to place his bare foot on the mood he remembered from time to time. She wanted to bring peace to his eyes, wanted his soul to ignite, to finally enjoy his time and his life.   
She wanted him to have moments he would hold dear to his heart, little pieces of the universe he could incorporate to his being, like little sea shells that slowly made their way to the deep end of the ocean of his desires. No war.  
Even if that forced her to keep this one memory in her mind.


End file.
